Forever
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Gaara and Naruto got into a fight. Oneshot


**Twinny: Heheh…as you all know, I've been inactive for the past few weeks because I got hooked on **_**Tennis no Ohjisama**_** and checking out various yaoi/shounen-ai on Wikipedia… **_**-get shot by Gigi-**_** Ah!**

**Gigi: What about my song-fic!!? **_**-aiming shot-gun-**_

**Twinny: **_**-sweat drop- **_**Anyway, ignore her. As I was saying before **_**someone**_** decided to try assassinate me, I'm going to try, keyword being try, no promises, to be active again…that and I LOVE YGO ABRIDGED!! Woot!! Decided to give them a vacation. This is Gigi's replacement fic…because I killed Naruto in the last one I made for her and she wants a GaaNaru which is hell to write I tell you…Stingy person. Anywho, I was writing and somehow killed Naruto **_**again…**_**I'm getting killed this time for real. Somehow killing Naruto made the story more fun to write. Also, this was written when I pulled an all nighter so ignore all of the parts that didn't make sense or grammar mistakes…**

**Gigi: **_**-looking ready to kill with a knife and all- **_**Twin. Ny.**

**Twinny: **_**-shrink away into chibi form-**_** Heheh…**_**-run away and got chased-**_

**Gigi: I SAID NO DEATH!!!!**

**Twinny: I said I was sorry!! _-cowards in fear-_**

**Disclaimers/Warnings: Spoilers for people who haven't seen Shippuuden or got that far on the manga. Dead character, shounen-ai…no yaoi. Sorry fangirls. **_**NARUTO**_** characters doesn't belong to Twinny and never will…also **_**Papa Roach - Forever **_**doesn't belong or own to Twinny and never will…**_**-drool- **_**half-naked bishounen…**

_

* * *

_

_**In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. Can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her...**_

"Gaara!! I'm bored!!" Naruto whined but Gaara ignored him. One has to get used to the blonde, tuned him out or else one will go insane and that's what Gaara did.

"Gaara!! Why are you ignoring me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not," he replied monotonously while continuing to stamp his mountains of paperwork. They have been dating for at least two years and are now engaged.

He and Naruto got together three months after Chiyo revived him from the dead. Naruto realized why he wanted to get Gaara back form Akatsuki, with the help of Kyuubi, a month after. It wasn't because Gaara was a friend and he felt the need to bring him back. No. It was something much deeper. He confessed to him during a solo mission to Suna and Gaara accepted his feelings, knowing that the feeling was mutual. After returning from the solo mission, Naruto got Tsunade to agree to let him move and stay in Suna. A years and a half later, Gaara purposed to him and he accepted with glee. Their wedding was within a week from now.

_**Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever**_

"Humph!" Naruto pouted. Gaara looked up.

"_Gawd…those lips looks so kissable…but I have to get these paperwork done by our wedding…too bad." _Gaara thought, while going back to stamping.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now so leave me along for the time being," Gaara said without looking up. Naruto got teary and then got angry.

"If you're going to be that way Gaara, then forget it. I'm leaving," Naruto said coldly while jumping form the couch he was lying on, grabbed his coat and headed out the door, slamming it on is way out. Gaara sighed. This has been happening a lot lately. He wondered if they ca get to their wedding day without breaking up the engagement. He continued stamping.

_**Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine**_

It was nearly close to midnight when Gaara decided to retired to his bed, giving no second thoughts to where Naruto was. He normally goes over to Kankuro's apartment whenever there was a problem or for fun.

Gaara startled up from bed at close to four in the morning. He looked around the bed where Naruto and he slept. Naruto wasn't back yet so he concluded that Naruto slept over at Kankuros'. He sighed and lay back down, closed his eyes, getting ready to go back to dreamland when the phone rung. He reopened his eyes and glared at the phone, hoping it would shut up already, but atlas, the person on the other line was very persistent, and wouldn't hang up. He gave in and picked up.

**_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_**

"Hello?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Gaara! Thank God you picked up!" it was Kankuro's voice and he seems like he's distressed.

"Kankuro, what needs my attention at four in the God damned morning?" he asked relatively calm but filled with annoyance.

"It's Naruto. You gotta come to the hospital right away!" Kankuro said.

_**One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go**_

Gaara didn't need to know anything more. If it's about Naruto then he was up and ready within minutes. He slamed the phone down and got dressed while conjuring up his sands and rushed to the hospital and rushing up to the front desk.

"Kazekage-sama!!" the front desk nurse looked surprised.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said calmly but inside, he was frantic.

"Yes sir," she said while looking up Naruto's name on her computer. "The doctor are still operating sir."

"Just give me where he is right now," Gaara said.

"He's at room number 515 sir right now," she said while he rushed off.

"Kankuro!! What happened?!" Gaara practically yelled at the puppet master.

"Gaara, clam down. The doctors are still operating and you need to let them concentrate," Kankuro said and Gaara did just that but only a little.

"Now tell me what happened," he said.

"Naruto went to my apartment and said something about stupid paperwork and you ignoring him so I thought that I could cheer him up so I took him to a nightclub. It was about 3:30 in the morning when we decided to head back but the Akatsuki appeared out of no where and attacked us. They sprayed Naruto with something that blocked out the Kyuubi chakara. Since Naruto wasn't really sobbered enough to fight, he wasn't able to really defend himself aginst their attacks and got hit. He passed out from the blood lost and was near the brink of death when the medical nins came. After they bough him here, they're still operating," Kankuro finished.

**_One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go_**

Gaara remained silence while slumping down into one of the provided seats. It was his fault he realized. It was his fault for ignoring Naruto. it was his fault for being so cold to him. It was all his fault. If it wasn't for him, Naruto would be at home, in their bed, asleep while sleep talking about ramen, not hurt and on the brink of death, in a hospital getting operated on. He sighed. Only a week before their wedding and everything has gone so wrong.

Kankuro looked at Gaara and sighed. He hasn't seen him this down since...well, since childhood. He always looked so stoic that he it made him think that Gaara didn't have any feel whatsoever. Guess he was wrong. Naruto must be something to make Gaara feel something again. He guessed that Gaara was properly blaming him for everything that has happened to Naruto.

"Don't blame yourself Gaara...blame the paperworks that forces you to be cold to everything around you," Kankuro said, hoping to get some sort of reaction for the red head. Still, nothing. Gaara was staring at the door that Naruto was behind, like he could see what was happening inside if he stared hard enough, oblivious to everything else around him. Kankuro sighed again. Gaara must really cared for Naruto. Suddenly, the red light blinked off and a doctor enmurged. Gaara sprung up right away and rushed toward the doctor.

**_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_**

"How is he?" Gaara asked while shaking the poor person in white that has been stained by blood. He shook his head and Gaara let go, shocked. Kankuro was too shocked to say anything. Only one thing was runing through their heads; Naruto was dead. Died because of the Akatsuki. Gaara could hold it in anymore. He broke down and cried. Cried for the lost of the first person that agknowleged him for who he was. Cried for the lost of the person tht was his soon to be spouse. Naruto was gone and never coming back.

Kankuro patted Gaara back for comfort, which really did nothing. They just have to accepted that Naruto was gone and move on and that what Gaara needs to do but couldn't. Kankuro called Temari to mail the fourth Hokage of Naruto's death and got the funneral ready. They buried Naruto a week after the death. Naruto's friends, the Lengenary Sannins and almost everyone who heard the news was crushed.

"Gaara, you gotta moved on. Naruto wouldn't want to see you like this now would he?" Temari told him. She was right. Naruto wouldn't want him to look like an emotional wreck.

"I'm going for a walk," he told them while heading out the door. He walked to the graveyard where Naruto laid to rest in peace. He took a look at the gravestone with Naruto's name engraved on it and sighed.

**_One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go_**

"I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have acted coldly to you..." he said while regretting everything that had happened that day.

"Don't be," he heard Naruto's voice said from behind him. He spund around quickly and saw Naruto dressed in a, what seems, to be a a pure white robe but he looked transparent.

"Naruto!!" he cried out.

"Hey Gaara. Came to see you one last time before actually leaving this world behind," Naruto said with a sad smile. Gaara returned the smile with one of his own but remained speechless.

"Well, gotta go..." Naruto said, turning around to leave.

"Naruto, wait," Gaara said and Naruto turned around.

"I love you...and sorry what I said on that day," Gaara said.

"I know. Just don't live in regret or dispair or vengence. It will be the end of you one day," Naruto said while advancing towards Gaara and giving him a kiss before vanishing into nothingness.

_**One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss**_

* * *

**Twinny: Hope you all like it and it was rediculously long for a one-shot!! And again, I killed Naruto...and I realized, after a few hours of sleep because I'm a human (and not a what-ever you call them that stays up all night and and day and doesn't need anything to survive because they only need their laptop/computer) that needs what normal humans needs, which includes sleep, food, water, etc, that this one wasn't as good as my other ones -.-; Buuuuut, I don't feel like correcting anything cuz I'm a lay ass that stays up all night read yaoi/shounen-ai and other stuff, so no worries!! _-is oblivious to the two pairs of murdurous eyes behind her-_**

**Gigi and Gaara: I'M GOTTA KILL YOU!!**

**Twinny: Ahhh!! RUN AWAY!! _-run away-_**


End file.
